Purple Sky
by Garowyn
Summary: Kai and the gang are sent to a strange Beyblading Academy where skill means naught and self preservation and self justification is everything. There is no right and wrong. Not all is what it appears to be… DISCONTINUED for now.
1. Prologue: Insanity

**A/N: Don't own Beyblade, or the title based on asong by Evanescence, or Nightmare Academy by Frank Peretti. This fic is based on that book. Non-yaoi of course.**

* * *

Prologue: Insanity

Only one thing pulsated with his heart beat over and over again: run!

He stumbled over thick roots and rocks on the forest floor. It was inevitable; he tripped and landed on his knees. Picking himself up, barely noticing his scraped knees, he continued on, breathless. Never before had he run so hard. Never before had he been so desperate.

It had sounded perfect. It had sounded relaxing. A place to stay for awhile and indulge in his favorite thing: Beyblading.

Of course, learning how to deal with things peacefully was nice too.

But it had quickly turned into a nightmare. Jim had gone missing and they had played mind games with him. He was lucky to have escaped, able to pick out the flaw in their cruel plans. He hoped if Jim was in the same predicament, that he too would find the flaw. It was the only way to get out, with a shred of sanity intact.

He was glad that Salima and Goki were elsewhere, teaching others how to Beyblade. They were very fortunate to have been able to elude being tricked into going to this Academy. Very fortunate.

All of a sudden he heard an inhuman growl, like that of a predator. It sounded very close to him.

He froze in terror. Could it be…? He had been warned about this…

Fearing for his life now, instead of his sanity, he took off running once more.

He never heard the growl again. He burst through a couple of thick bushes into a ditch, falling again to his knees. Gasping for breath, he glanced around wildly, hoping it or they hadn't followed him…

An old road was present before him, a gravel road. He had no idea where he was so he was taking a risk in going either way. He didn't want to be found by them. They would take him back, or maybe even kill him to cover up their little plan.

Suddenly he heard another strange sound. There was a bit of familiarity to it but he couldn't remember the name. That's what happens to your mind when you're taken. That's what happens when you can't distinguish reality from make-believe.

The sound came closer and flashing lights were seen. Blue and red…at least that's what he thought they were? For all he knew they could've been green, white, yellow, black, pink, purple, or brown. They were simply colors and they reminded him of the swirling mass of colors he had encountered in the Room; a pink flower, green grass, the basic stuff. He had reached out to touch them but they weren't there. They were never there. It wasn't a flower; it had been a book. There had been no green grass; there was blue carpeting.

All of this, this psychological torture—it was unending! He had to get out of there, but fast!

And he had found a way! The flaw in their perfect little plan.

The flashing lights came to a stop in front of him. He sighed in relief, the strange lights bringing comfort to him. "What is with you kids, wandering around in the middle of the night?"a voice said to him. It was a man, dressed in a uniform. Or so he thought. Maybe the man wasn't there at all. Maybe it was another illusion, designed to mess with his mind.

He shook his head and felt tears well up in his eyes. They had taken him and completely driven him insane…well, almost completely.

"Second kid tonight. Hey, you, what's your name?"

'My name?' he thought, confused. "What's a name?" he asked out loud, almost crazily. "I have no name!" he repeated hysterically in a state of panic.

"What? C'mon kid, we're taking you down to the station, or better yet a mental institution…" the man muttered, obviously not a very friendly man. He grabbed the teenager by the arms and helped into the back of his police vehicle.

The teenager frowned when the man set him down on the seat. 'Anytime now…' he thought, patting the cold leather-like material. 'It's not there! It's not!' He winced and cowered when the man slammed his front door shut. As the vehicle moved forward, he glanced to the other side where another teenager with blonde hair and freckles with closed eyes sat. "Jim…" he murmured fearfully.

But wait! That wasn't Jim. Or maybe it was. He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. He cried out in emotional anguish, causing the driver to almost swerve off of the road and into the ditch. "Confound it! Are you injured, kid?"

"Yes," he answered mournfully. He was, he really was.

"Where?" The man had forgotten to check for injuries.

The teen did not respond.

"I had better take you to the hospital then as well," the man said and increased his speed, and then said under his breath, "And definitely the mental institution…"

The teen sighed again, feeling something warm in his eyes. They had nearly broken him.

It had been a nightmare.

He could see the fullness of the moon, reflecting the light of the sun, in the rearview mirror but shook his head. There was no moon. There was no sun. They had never been there. They didn't exist, or did they?

Kane was confused. There had never been a reason for the sun and the moon to exist. There had only been he, lying in the snow under his purple sky.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it sounds confusing. Don't worry. Kai, Tyson, and the whole gang appear in the first chapter. I'm sure you recognized Kane and his friends from V-Force. Let me know of any OOCness in a _mature manner_. Not a pointless flame. Updates depend on where I am at personally in writing since I've got several other stories that need updating…**


	2. Chapter One: Haunted

**A/N: Don't own Beyblade or Nightmare Academy by Frank Peretti or the references to Slam Dunk. Thank you to my beta reader, Caorann fridh Bronach for, well, beta reading. As usual, let me know of any OOCness in a mature manner. I'm not quite sure what happens to Hiro so I have him staying with Tyson and Grandpa Granger in this story.**

* * *

The white dullness of the hospital walls in the psychiatric ward and waiting room seems to swallow him up in an ocean of nothingness. 

The animated program on the TV in front of him shows two basketball teams within a stadium full of people cheering. Two players of the same team are arguing:

"_Rukawa, you show-off!"_

"_You're just envious."_

This is the moment of comedy, the portrayal of rivalry.

But he hears nothing - nothing but senseless noise. He sees nothing - nothing but colors moving about.

He does not even know exactly what he is watching. The nurse switched to this channel, not wanting _them_ to watch suspenseful or thriller movies, something that might damage their current state of mind.

Yes, _them_.

He is not alone.

He does not even acknowledge the boy beside him, a boy with blonde hair and freckles and seemingly lifeless eyes. He does not even know the boy is there.

The boys and their wheelchairs blend in with all other immovable objects. They know nothing and remember nothing - except the nightmare…

The nurse enters with a calm and patient smile. "Hello, boys. How are you feeling?" she asks, trying to hide her misty eyes. Her heart goes out to the boys as she sets down two bowls of Jell-O, hoping they will eat this time around.

The boy with blonde hair and freckles is incapable of answering, but the other boy is not nearly as gone as the other. He utters a few words in a hoarse voice, while staring at the pretty red color of the Jell-O.

"School of Torment…"

* * *

"I wonder what Mr. Dickenson wants with us," Kenny commented, shifting his laptop to other arm as he and the gang entered the elevator. "He sounded pretty worried on the phone." 

"Did he?" Max frowned, reaching over to press the button marked "6". "I hope there isn't another Beyblading Corporation that wants to take over." They had only recently dealt with Boris and BEGA and were relaxing for the rest of the summer with the hope of not dealing with more people and associations like Boris and BEGA.

"There had better not be," Tyson growled as he stared at the blinking light, indicating which floor they passed. "I'm sick and tired of dealing with stupid goons who don't know when to quit!"

"Well," Ray began with a smile, "at least we've been able to stop those 'stupid goons.'"

Everyone laughed…everyone but Kai.

The others deemed this non-participation as normal and not at all unusual. Kai did not laugh, at least in a carefree, joyful way. Kai did not smile much but when he did, which was rare, it was very faint. Kai did not even engage whole-heartedly in conversations. Such was the way of Kai Hiwatari; calm, cool, collected. Only his purple-crimson eyes showed any hint of resentment, surprise, or satisfaction. Half the time, his eyes were closed, not wanting to deal with the outside world, least of all, Tyson, his long-time rival.

But even the most carefully masked people can't hold themselves together forever…

The elevator doors opened and the group of teenagers exited the elevator and headed straight for Mr. Dickenson's office. Before they even reached his office, Mr. Dickenson opened the door and peeked out, his eyes lighting up when he saw them. "Hello! Please, do come in," he told them when they finally did reach the office doors.

Indicating the chairs, Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat and sat down behind his desk, sinking into the soft leather. "I suppose you're all wondering why I've called you here today."

Ray glanced at Tyson; Max glanced at Daichi; Hilary glanced at Kenny; Kai focused his attention on the floor.

Yes. That reason was quite obvious.

"I have some terrible news for you," the elderly man began, folding his hands together, a grim expression visible. "Do you remember Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki…" His voice trailed off, searching their faces for any hint of recognition.

"Who are _those_ people?" Daichi asked rudely, crossing his arms. He had remained with the gang after the confrontation with BEGA. He was actually considered part of the gang now, despite his constant, head butting disagreements with Tyson.

"Oh, of course! I remember them!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly, snapping his fingers. "What about them?"

"Are they okay?" Hilary leaned forward in anticipation. "Tell us!"

"Wait a minute," Mr. Dickenson chided gently. "Now, Salima and Goki are fine. They are still teaching young children how to Beyblade." Mr. Dickenson paused to take a deep breath. He had no idea how they would take the news. "Kane and Jim, however, are a different story."

An uneasy feeling crept into the pit of Tyson's stomach. Kane and the rest of his former team had become better friends with them after the ordeal with stolen Bit Beasts. What if something bad had happened to Kane and Jim? Something like…death…? "Well, what's wrong? Are they all right or what!" he demanded.

"Calm down, Tyson," Ray said sternly. "He's going to tell us." He turned his attention back to Mr. Dickenson.

"I'm afraid that Kane and Jim are in the hospital," Mr. Dickenson revealed with a sigh. A collective gasp (save for Kai, who opened his eyes) filled his ears and he continued, "What's more is that they're in the psychiatric ward. Apparently both Kane and Jim are suffering mentally. They won't talk, they won't eat, they will not do anything." A deep sadness came into his eyes. Nothing this tragic had ever happened to any of the Beybladers that he had come to know.

"Oh my," Hilary murmured, clasping her hands together. "We should go visit them – right now!"

"That's a good idea," Max agreed, "and who knows? Maybe they'll talk to us…if they recognize us, that is," he added grimly.

"I don't even know who they are!" Daichi pointed out loudly. "Who's this Kane and Jim?"

"Quiet, you moron!" Tyson snapped, turning a fiery gaze to his little, redheaded rival. "They're our friends and we can't desert them!"

Kai almost rolled his eyes at the corny line but stopped himself. To tell the truth, he was quite curious himself, regarding Kane and Jim's situation. No one had heard from them since before the last Beyblade World Finals, when King and Queen had destroyed their blades.

"Thank you for telling us, Mr. Dickenson." Ray motioned for the door. "How about we head out to the hospital right now?"

"Yeah!" Tyson was undoubtedly the first out the door, his voice carrying all the way down the hall, going on and on about being there for his old friends.

"Good luck." Mr. Dickenson sighed as they left his office in a hurry. "You'll need it."

* * *

"Thanks for driving us," Kenny thanked the older brother of Tyson, Hiro. He sat in the middle portion of the vehicle between Kai and Max. Ray, Daichi, and Hilary were in the back seat. All were anxiously anticipating the visit. 

Hiro nodded curtly. "Mr. Dickenson has already informed me of Kane and Jim's condition. I went over there yesterday, and it's true. They're like zombies." He purposely neglected to mention the fact that he had been a little disturbed when he gone to see them.

"They're gonna be all right, they have to!" Tyson insisted defiantly, unable to sit still in the passenger side.

"Easy, Tyson." Max laid a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. We're not there yet. Maybe their condition has somewhat improved since yesterday."

'Always the optimist,' Kai thought, staring outside, leaning against the window. He vaguely wondered about the day when Max would share a more pessimistic view of life.

When they reached the hospital, Tyson was the first to jump out and run towards the doors. "Come on, guys!" he called back over his shoulder, not bothering to check if they were all out of the vehicle yet.

"Tyson, wait up!" Kenny shouted, struggling to keep his laptop from hitting the ground.

"When will you learn?" Kai muttered, rhetorically. "Tyson doesn't listen to anyone but himself."

Meanwhile…

"Whoops. Sorry. Pardon me!" Tyson pushed his way past a few people and dashed towards the front desk and the receptionist. "Hey, excuse me, but could you tell me where my friends, Kane and Jim, are?" he requested impatiently.

The receptionist peered over the top of her silver-framed glasses. "Last names, please," came the computer-like voice.

Tyson was about to respond when it hit him. He didn't know what their last names were! "Uh…"

"You should have waited for us," Hiro remarked, heading towards yet another waiting elevator. "I know where they are located."

"Whoops. Sorry." Tyson gave a sheepish grin to the receptionist and then darted over towards his brother and friends. "Hey, guys, wait up!"

* * *

The nurse led them towards the waiting room and then paused, turning around to face the group. "It is important that you keep quiet and do not force them to talk," she spoke in a soft voice and gestured with her head. "Come. They are watching TV." 

'Watching TV and yet they are supposed to be out of their minds,' Kai mused as he followed the rest down the hall.

Kane and Jim came within sight, each sitting in a wheelchair. Kane's navy hair pointed in all directions as he slouched in the wheelchair, staring at the floor whereas Jim stared at the TV screen with unseeing eyes.

A chill spread all around and throughout his body and Tyson swallowed hard, finding it difficult to see his friends in this condition. 'Gosh, they really are…' He could not finish the thought.

Hilary made a small noise and stepped closer to Tyson, shocked by the unruly appearance of both boys. Silent and empty eyes, drool at the corners of their mouths…what horrible thing could have caused this?

"What's the matter with them?" Daichi whispered none too loudly.

"Shush!" Hilary slapped him on the side of his head.

"Owie!" Daichi covered his head, glaring daggers at the brunette girl. "What was that for?"

Away from the waiting room, the nurse talked quietly with Hiro. "Just recently, Kane said something. He said, 'School of Torment'." She frowned at him. "Do you know what he means?" she asked, assuming Hiro and the others were friends of the patients.

Hiro shook his head, at a loss for once. He did not know the boys as well as his brother. In fact, he didn't know them at all. When Mr. Dickenson had mentioned the boys and their situation to him, he had decided to check it out, curious. "No," he answered truthfully.

Kenny, who had overheard their conversation, joined them. "Excuse me, sorry for interrupting, but maybe it would help if we knew where they were last before…coming here," he suggested while adjusting his glasses.

The nurse nodded in agreement. "The police officer who brought them here found them out by an old road near the Torry-Mann School of Beyblading-"

"Torry-Mann?" Ray cut in, unable to help himself. "I've heard of that place. It's the most prestigious academy for Beyblading. They have schools all over the world and they select the kids themselves."

Kenny spoke up. "I already entered the school name into my computer. Apparently, their exact location is unknown because the kids are only brought to a special bureau and then are taken, by bus, to the academy. It was founded by Hisashi Torry and Kogoure Mann…who aren't alive anymore," he added lamely.

"The Torry-Mann School of Beyblading?" Tyson echoed. Now everyone was getting into the conversation. "Do you think that's where they went?"

"Maybe," Kenny answered with a frown. "But that doesn't explain why they are the way they are."

"Torment…torment…" Everyone swiveled their heads to where Kane, no longer staring at the floor but now at the window, was sitting. "Sc…Schoo – School of Torment!" He suddenly jumped out of his wheelchair, violently, knocking his Jell-O to the floor. He ran towards the window, banging, shouting. "It's not there! It's not!"

"Oh, dear!" The nurse started forward, but hesitated when Kane spun around, a crazed look upon his face. "…" There was no telling with a patient in a serious mental condition.

"Hey!" Tyson stepped up beside the nurse. "Kane! Kane, it's me, Tyson!" Tyson figured it was a vain attempt to get Kane back in line since he had probably lost his memory as well. But he tried anyway. "Do you remember me?"

Kane cocked his head and stared at Tyson with unspeakable terror in his eyes. His words came out with a whimper. "It's not there…he's not there."

Somewhat confident, Tyson took a step towards him. "I'm right here, Kane, I'm right here." Another step. "Why don't you, um, sit down?"

"Careful, Tyson," Hiro warned, ready to offer assistance. "Don't do anything rash. He might not respond the way you want him to."

The others watched intently, all experiencing the same chill Tyson had felt.

"I know," Tyson said. "I'm just…helping him. Kane-"

"They took – they took him!" Tears slid down his cheeks as Kane collapsed to his knees. "I saw – they said – no!" The tears did not stop.

"Kane?"

"Kane? What's a Kane?" Kane yelled when he heard Tyson's voice. "No names! It's not there, it's-" He fainted dead away.

"Kane!" Tyson dropped to his knees as the nurse carefully picked him up. "What's wrong with him! What's he talking about!"

"Maybe we'd better leave," Max said, his sky-blue eyes full of worry.

They hurried out of the waiting room, apologizing to the nurse in the process.

'School of Torment. The Torry-Mann School for Beybladers.' Kai was sensing a connection. Unconsciously, his hand shifted to his blade, Dranzer, inside his pocket. If there ever were a time when Kai was greatly concerned, this was it. Normally he did not care to get involved in affairs that quite frankly did not concern him. But this time, the future of Beyblade could be on the line...again. Something was wrong - definitely wrong.

Something had scared Kane, scarred him…

"We have to get to the bottom of this," Tyson announced when all had gone quiet inside the vehicle. "I can't stand to see Kane and Jim acting all crazy and everything. It's freaky!"

"There's nothing you can do," Hiro said gravely, jerking the keys into the ignition.

"Yes, there is," Tyson argued, facing his brother in the front seat.

"And what do you have in mind?" Ray asked, eager to help Kane and Jim as well. They were, after all, friends.

"I say we go to this Torry-Mann School of Beyblading and check things out."

"But I thought you could only be accepted by them in order to go!" Hilary protested.

"So what?" Tyson shrugged his shoulders. "We'll find a way in. We have to. It's the only way. And hey, Brooklyn can come with us! He's a Beyblader too." Brooklyn lived nearby and was still recovering from the incident at the last tournament. Ever since that dreadful day, the gang had tried to include him in some of their activities, as well as did some of the other members of the formed BEGA team.

"I don't know…" Max looked doubtful. "I don't like the idea of sneaking in if we can't get in legally."

"Me neither." Hiro started up the car. "I can't let you go, Tyson, and I'm pretty sure Grandpa won't let you go either."

Tyson narrowed his eyes. "If it was me, would you do it?" he said in a quiet voice.

An awkward silence filled the car. Nobody wanted to say anything. This was a personal problem between brothers. Tyson and Hiro were still not as close as they had been years ago. They had to start from scratch, basically, and with Tyson's hotheaded personality and Hiro's steely, unrelenting bluntness, they clashed from time to time, though not as bad as when Tyson clashed with Kai.

Hiro sighed, "Yes, but-"

"Then it's settled." Tyson's expression turned from one of annoyance to one of determination. "We're going in, guys. We're gonna find out who's behind this…and we'll do it for Kane and Jim."

'I hope you know what you're doing, Tyson,' Kai thought, eyes drifting out towards the cloudy sky.

* * *

**A/N: No pairings in this story, except for maybe a little Tyson/Hilary but not full-blown...mild romance perhaps, in Hilary's favor - Tyson will just be his usual clueless self. **

**I liked the somewhat cute, brotherly relationship between Tyson and Hiro, seen in flashbacks. I am also including Brooklyn, and Kai will definitely be in this story! I apologize for the lack of detail and descriptions. This was merely a filler chapter. **


End file.
